I Hate the Popular Students
by uciha athrun
Summary: Sasuke tidak menyukai semua anak populer disekolahnya, tapi ada satu gadis populer yang sangat berbeda. Apakah dengan mengenalnya akan mengubah pendapatnya. All Sasuke POV.


Cih, menyebalkan sekali melihat mereka beraksi dari sini. Melihat mereka menggoyangkan tubuh mereka diatas panggung dengan tanpa adanya kesalahan dalam gerakan satu kalipun membuat aku semaki muak melihatnya. Melihat anak-anak populer disekolahan ini menunjukkan kemampuan bakat tari mereka.

Tidak buruk memang tarian mereka, bahkan bisa dibilang sangat mengagumkan. Maka dari itu aku semakin membenci mereka, sangat benci. Dengan semakin bagus tarian mereka diatas panggung, maka akan semakin populer mereka dikalangan sekolah ini.  
>Dan apa bila jika mereka semakin populer karenanya, maka perbedaan diantara mereka- anak-anak populer- dengan murid-murid biasa lainnya akan semakin besar.<p>

Itulah yang tidak aku suka dari mereka semua. Mereka semua merasa sekolah ini milik mereka, mereka merasa murid disini selain mereka adalah sampah, mereka benar-benar membuatku muak.

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, dan aku sangat membenci anak-anak populer ditempat ini.

0o0

I Hate the Popular Students

Disclaimer : Aku hanya meminjam karakter Naruto

Genre : T

Pairing : Sasuke & Hinata

Genre : Romance & Hurt / Confrom

0o0

Seperti biasa hari ini disaat jam istirahat sedang berlangsung aku duduk disalah satu meja yang berada disalah satu sudut kantin. Aku yang dikenal sebagai anak yang sangat pendiam, membuatku tidak memiliki satu orangpun teman. Bahkan teman untuk makan bersamapun aku tidak punya.

Menyedihkan bukan, menurutku tidak sama sekali. Itu dikarenakan aku sangat suka hidup seperti ini. Hidup tanpa ditemani dengan suara berisik dari seseorang didekatmu.

-0-

Awalnya waktu makanku ditempat ini berjalan dengan baik-baik saja. Dengan ditemani beberapa roti basah serta air mineral yang memungkinkan untuk mengganjal perutku yang lapar, aku melihat para penari itu datang memasuki kantin. Para penari yang menyandang predikat sebagai anak-anak populer.

Naruto, Gaara, Sai, Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata, itulah nama-nama anak populer yang aku tau memasuki tempat ini.

Aku mengamanti gerak-gerik mereka yang berjalan dengan angkuhnya memasuki tempat ini, dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah roti yang aku pegang.  
>Mereka berjalan mendekati sebuah meja kosong tempat mereka biasanya duduk saat istirahat. Disini lagi-lagi bisa terlihat perbedaan antara anak populer dengan anak biasa mucul.<p>

Disuasana kantin yang padat sehingga banyak murid-murid lain yang tidak memiliki tempat untuk duduk sehingga mereka terpaksa makan diluar kantin, anak-anak populer itu sudah memiliki tempat kosong untuk mereka duduki. Tanpa mereka harus datang lebih awal, meja itu tetap kosong tidak ada yang berani menempatinya sehingga dengan leluasa mereka duduk ditempat itu.

-0-

Tak ada hari tanpa membuat masalah. Itulah yang aku lihat sekarang disini.

Awalnya aku melihat anak-anak populer itu ingin meninggalkan tempat ini dengan tenang setelah mereka selesai dengan keperluan mereka. Akan tetapi tanpa ada yang menduga, saat Sakura- gadis berambut pink- sedang berdiri dan ingin beranjak pergi, tanpa disengaja ada seorang anak gendut menabraknya. Anak gendut itu menumpahkan sedikit air minum yang ada digelas yang ia bawa, sehingga membasahi baju modis milik Sakura.

Air itu mengenainya bajunya hanya sedikit, tapi reaksi yang ditunjukannya benar-benar berlebihan.  
>Meskipun anak gendut itu seniornya, tapi Sakura yang merasa dirinya dipermalukan tak segan-segan menghadapinya. Dia memaki, mengatai anak itu gendut, jelek dan kata-kata lainnya yang menyakitkan. Dia mendorong, mendorong jatuh anak itu kelantai dengan sangat keras. Dan parahnya lagi, dia menumpahkan minuman miliknya yang masih tersisa dimeja, kekepala anak itu. Sungguh kejam sehingga membuat anak itu menunduk sambil menutup matanya dalam diam untuk menerima nasib buruknya berlalu.<p>

-0-

Tak ada yang menolong, tak ada yang membantu. Itulah yang terjadi ditempat ini.  
>Hanya karena tidak ingin terlibat masalah dengan anak populer, anak-anak yang ada disini hanya diam saja. Hanya karena tidak ingin mendapat masalah karena ikut campur, anak yang lain bungkam menyaksikan penindasan ini.<p>

Aku membenci mereka, sangat membenci mereka. Mereka semua sama saja, tidak anak-anak populer maupun anak-anak biasa, mereka hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi aku lebih membenci anak-anak populer itu. Jika tidak ada mereka, maka tidak akan ada kejadian seperti ini.

Aku kembali mengigit rotiku yang aku pegang saat mereka semua meninggalkan anak itu setelah mempermalukannya.  
>Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak membuatku tanpa sengaja bertatapan dengan Naruto. Dia tersenyum sinis padaku membuat aku semakin menajamkan tatapanku.<p>

-0-

Awalnya kukira semua anak populer itu telah pergi meninggalkan kantin ini, tapi ternyata perkiraanku salah besar. Aku melihat gadis bernama Hinata masih berada ditempat ini.  
>Dia terlihat bersimpati kepada anak gendut itu.<p>

Dia berlutut mensejajarkan tubuhnya dari anak gendut itu untuk memberikan tisyu yang ia punya. Dia meminta maaf padanya, dia menyesal atas perbuatan teman-temannya. Dia benar-benar menyesal karena dia tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa untuknya.

-0-

Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Dia memang berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Dia sangat baik pada siapapun. Aku sering memperhatikannya karena hal itu. Aku ingin lebih mengenalnya. Aku ingin lebih memahami dirinya... Yang menurutku palsu belaka.  
>Ya, aku tidak mempercayai kebaikannya, aku tidak mempercayai semua yang sedang ia lakukan.<br>Aku yakin ia hanya memakai topeng, topeng kebaikan didepan orang banyak.

"Cih, sok baik."

-0-

Hari ini aku aku membolos dari pelajaran setelah jam istirahat berakhir. Mungkin karena terdapat kesenjangan dalam belajarlah yang membuatku mengambil jalan ini.  
>Atap sekolah adalah pilihan utamaku. Disana, dijam-jam seperti ini, aku yakini pasti sudah tidak terdapat siapa-siapa lagi. Disana, biasanya adalah tempat favorit untuk nongkrong disaat jam istirahat. Jadi setelah jam istirahat telah berakhir, maka bisa dipastikan tempat itu telah kosong.<p>

-0-

Kubuka pintu yang akan mengantarkanku ketempat itu dengan perlahan. Kulihat tempat itu benar-benar sepi. Namun disaat aku memalingkan wajahku kebagian sudut kanan atap, aku melihat terdapat mahluk hidup disanan. Mahluk hidup yang memiliki pernafasan yang tidak teratur, serta keringat yang mengucur keluar dari kulitnya.

Mahluk hidup yang bisa disebut dengan seorang gadis itu terlihat sedang dengan lincahnya menggerakan seluruh tubuhnya, memadukan dengan musik Dj yang keluar dari ponsel slim hitam miliknya yang ia taruh beberapa meter dari tempatnya menari.

Menari, berarti anak populer.  
>Ya, yang aku lihat sekarang adalah salah satu dari anak populer yang memiliki sifat palsu. Atau bisa kupanggil dengan nama Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata.<p>

-0-

Awalnya saat aku melihatnya disini membuatku harus menggurungkan niatku untuk masuk kedalam untuk menghabiskan waktu. Tapi disaat aku melihatnya terjatuh kesakitan sambil memegang pergelangan kaki kanannya, membuatku memutuskan untuk datang menghampirinya.

Aku berdiri diam disana, melihatnya secara jelas keadaannya yang membuatku menyunggingkan senyum puas karena jujur saja, aku sangat suka melihat anak populer seperti dia kesakitan.

Menyadari jika dirinya tidak sendirian ditempat itu, akhirnya aku melihatnya memalingkan kepalanya kearahku.  
>Tanpa sengaja mata kami saling bertemu, membuatku tanpa sadar terpukau karenanya. Mata itu begitu unik. Bagaikan mutiara yang indah.<br>Aku sungguh tidak mengira jika terdapat mata seindah itu yang bisa aku lihat secara langsung disini. Apalagi yang memilikinya adalah anak populer seperti dia.

-0-

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanpa aku sadari, aku mengeluarkan suara itu. Aku tidak menyangka jika aku bisa-bisanya bicara dengan dia disini, salah satu anak populer yang menyebalkan. Aku benar-benar tidak pernah menyangka, bahkan membayangkan hal ini akan terjadipun aku tidak pernah.

"Ano, k-kakiku sakit. S-sepertinya kaki kananku ini terkilir." dia berbicara gugup padaku. Aku sungguh tidak menyangka anak populer seperti dia bisa-bisanya gugup bicara denganku.

Aku lantas memeriksa pergelangan kaki kanannya yang katanya terkilir. Memang agak membengkak dibagian itu saat aku memeriksanya, tapi bengkak itu tidak terlalu besar. Maka bisa aku simpulkan jika luka yang dia alami tidak terlalu parah.

"B-benarkah?" tanyanya ragu saat mendengar diagnosa awalku.

"Hn. Beristirahatlah beberapa hari tanpa melakukan kegiatan yang terlalu berat untuk kakimu, maka aku pastikan kakimu akan cepat sembuh."

Aku membantunya untuk berdiri dari duduknya. Meski sempat melihatnya kesakitan, tapi akhirnya dia mampu juga untuk berdiri dengan kedua tanganku yang memegang kedua lengannya.

"Apakah termasuk menari?"

"Hn."

"Hn? Apa itu?" dia bingung dengan arti dari gumamanku barusan.

"Iya, termasuk menari."

"Tapi beberapa minggu lagi akan ada pementasan, dan jika aku tidak latihan maka-"

"Aku tidak mau tau dengan masalahmu. Aku juga tidak mau tau dengan rencana mendatangmu. Aku hanya memberitahu kenyataan yang sedang kau hadapi. Kenyataan bahwa semakin kau memberi beban pada kakimu, maka kakimu yang terkilir akan semakin lama sembuhnya." aku melihat dia mengerti dengan maksudku. Dia menganggukan kepalanya untuk memperjelasnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke UKS."

-0-

Ini awal dari diriku semakin mengenal dia. Entah semenjak kapan aku semakin sering menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Diatap sekolah kami sering bertemu berdua saja tanpa adanya perjanjian terlebih dahulu. Mungkin beginilah cara takdir bekerja.

Aku ingin suasana tenang, dan dia ingin berlatih meski tidak terlalu berat.

Aku suka mengkritik gerakannya. Diapun suka mendapatkan kritikan jujur dariku.

Kami sangat cocok, atau hanya aku yang berpikiran seperti itu. Aku tidak peduli.

Aku semakin mengenal pribadinya yang baik dan ramah, aku semakin menarik dugaanku mengenai sifatnya yang berpura-pura. Dia sangat baik, bahkan jauh lebih baik dari perkiraanku.

Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku ingin selalu bersamanya. Aku ingin memilikinya.

Dengan tekat yang sudah bulat, aku seorang laki-laki yang pendiam akan menyatakan cintaku pada Hinata yang termasuk salah satu anak populer yang sifatnya jauh sekali berbeda dengan anak populer yang lainnya, disaat akhir pementasan sokolah nanti.

-0-

Meskipun aku berada dibarisan belakang sekali tempat ini, tapi aku masih bisa melihatnya menari diatas panggung. Dia menari bersama dua temannya untuk menunjukkan kebolehan sekaligus kekompakannya.  
>Memukau memang tarian mereka saat bersama meski aku hanya terfokus melihat Hinata seorang. Aku telah terhipnotis kepadanya sehingga pandangan mataku tak bisa terlepas darinya, hingga pada akhirnya ia berhenti menari dan mulai berjalan kembali kebelakang panggung membiarkan peserta lainnya tampil.<p>

Hinata berakhir menari, maka bagiku acara inipun juga berakhir. Karena bagiku aku kesini hanya untuk melihat penampilannya, bukan penampilan yang lainnya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju belakang panggung tempatnya berada. Aku melihatnya sedang meminum air mineral dari botol air berukuran kecil yang telah dipersiapkan dia sebelumnya.  
>Kuambil sapun tangan yang ada disakuku dan mulai mengelap keringat yang keluar dari keningnya saat aku melihatnya telah menyelesaikan minumnya.<p>

"S-sasuke-kun?" dia terkaget karena aku berada didepannya secara tiba-tiba dan mengelap keringatnya pula.

"Hn. Kau berkeringat." aku terus mengelap keringat yang ada diwajahnya sehingga wajahnya sekarang telah kering dari keringat yang dikeluarkannya.

"T-terima kasih." dia menunduk kepalanya dengan wajah yang dapat aku lihat bersemu merah. Sungguh manis melihat wajahnya seperti itu.

Aku menariknya menjauh ketempat yang lebih tenang, meskipun tidak terlalu jauh dari panggung setelah memastikan jika dia tidak ada acara menari lagi.

Aku genggam erat kedua tangannya, aku ingin mengutarakan perasaanku padanya sekarang. Jadi aku mulai menarik nafasku dalam-dalam dan menatap kedua bola mata indah miliknya.

"Hinata."

"I-iya Sasuke-kun."

"Meskipun kita belum lama mengenal, tapi aku telah menyadari jika kau adalah wanita yang selama ini aku nantikan."

"M-maksudmu Sasuke-kun?"

"Maksudku adalah, aku menyukaimu. Aku ingin menjadikanmu kekasihku. Aku mencintaimu." dia tampak terkejut sekali mendengar pernyataan cintaku barusan. Aku tidak menyalakannya sedikitpun, karena siapapun juga akan merasa kaget jika mendapatkan pernyataan cinta mendadak seperti ini. Apalagi disaat setelah pentas, sunggu sangat mendadak sekali.

"Aku harap kau mau menerimaku Hinata. Aku sungguh mencintaimu."

"S-sasuke,kun aku-" dia menundukan kepalanya entah kenapa. Ini mungkin pertanda aku ditolaknya. Tapi aku tidak mau berpikiran seperti itu.

"Hahahahah..." dari arah samping aku mendengar seseorang tertawa. Tawa itu bernadakan mengejek yang ditunjukannya kepadaku. Aku sungguh emosi dibuatnya.

Anak berambut kuning salah satu dari anak populer lainnya yang tentu saja bernama Naruto. Bersama dengan teman-teman populernya yang ada dibelakangnya, mereka semakin tertawa kencang.

"N-naruto-kun." melihat Naruto berjalan kearahnya, tanganku yang memegang tangannya ia lepaskan. Sepertinya didepan mereka, dia tidak mau jika tanganku menggenggam tangannya. Jadi dengan segera ia lepaskan tanganku.

"Hahahaha... Kau berhasil Hinata hahahaha..."

Berhasil, apa maksud dari perkataannya. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia maksudkan. Apakah mengenai tarian yang ditunjukkan Hinata tadi?

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kembali ke Hinata untuk meminta jawaban, namun dia malah memalingkan wajahnya ketempat lain untuk menghindari tatapanku tanpa memberi jawaban.

"Kau berhasil mendapatkannya Hinata-chan." Naruto mendekap pinggang ramping milik Hinata, serta meletakan dagu miliknya dipundak Hinata.

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya, berani-beraninya dia memegang Hinata seperti itu dengan senyum lebarnya. Aku marah, tapi aku masih bisa menahannya karena ingin lebih tau apa yang sebenarnya disini.

"Cepat kalian semua bayar uang taruhannya!"

Taruhan, apa maksudnya. Apa jangan-jangan aku...

Aku kembali menatap wajah Hinata yang berada disampingku untuk melihat reaksi yang akan ditunjukannya. Namun lagi-lagi dia memalingkan wajahnya ketempat lain untuk menghindariku.

"Ini Naruto." Gaara, pria berambut merah dengan coretan dikeningnya menyerahkan lembaran-lembaran uang kertas ketangan Naruto setelah menggumpulkannya dari anak-anak populer yang lainnya.

"Muah!" Naruto mencium uang itu sebelum memberikannya ketangan Hinata yang ada didekapannya.

Hinata tersenyum. Aku melihatnya tersenyum menerima uang itu, membuat kepalan tanganku menguat.

"Ayo kita bawa dia naik keatas panggung." mereka menarikku keatas panggung yang seharusnya hanya digunakan untuk pementasan.

Disana mereka mempermalukanku. Mereka mengumumkan keseluruh ruangan jika aku baru saja menyatakan cinta pada Hinata. Mereka semua menertawakan hal itu karena mereka berhasil membodohiku. Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat murid-murid yang lainnya ikut tertawa. Ditambah dengan air yang disiramkan kekepalaku berkali-kali membuat tawa mereka semakin keras.

Aku menunduk, menerima semua ini. Ini memang kesalahanku. Ini juga kebodohanku mempercayainya, jadi aku memang sepantasnya mendapatkan ini semua.  
>Terlebih lagi aku ingin melihat reaksi apa yang akan ditunjukan oleh Hinata saat melihatku seperti ini.<p>

Di tersenyum.

-0-

Semenjak kejadian itu aku menjadi sering berkelahi. Aku diolok-olok didepan mataku sendiri, membuat emosiku menjadi-jadi. Aku sering dikeroyok, tapi aku tak pernah kalah.

Hanya karena kejadian itu aku menjadi terkenal. Hanya karena kejadian itu aku menjadi pecundang. Dia benar-benar telah mengubahku. Mengubahku menjadi seorang pecundang besar.

Aku sungguh menyesal, menyesal karena pernah mencintainya.

-0-

"Sasuke-kun." aku tidak pernah melihatnya kembali hingga pada akhirnya aku kembali bertemu dengannya seminggu setelah kejadian naas itu, diatap sekolah. Diatap sekolah dimana awal tempatku dan dia bertemu secara langsung.

Aku membuka mataku yang menutup saat berbaring disana. Aku melihatnya berdiri dihadapanku membuat aku menutup kembali kedua mataku.

Aku tidak mau menganggapinya, aku mengacuhkan keberadaannya karena terlalu sakit hati.

"Sasuke-kun." dia mengulangi kembali memanggilku, namun kali ini disertai sentuhan ditanganku.

Aku membuka mataku, aku membuang tangannya yang menyentuh kulitku menjauh dariku. Aku tidak mau disentuh olehnya. Aku terlalu muak berada didekatnya.  
>Dengan segera aku memberdirikan tubuhku. Aku ingin segera meninggalkan tempat ini, namun tertahan oleh halangan tubuhnya.<p>

"T-tunggu Sasuke-kun." aku berhenti didepannya, namun aku membuang mukaku ketempat lain untuk tidak menatap wajahnya.

"Aku minta maaf Sasuke-kun, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku sadar perbuatanku itu salah, jadi aku ingin minta maaf padamu. Aku ingin memulai hubungan ini dari awal lagi denganmu Sasuke-kun." dia menggenggam sebelah tanganku dengan kedua tangan kecilnya sehingga karena perbuatannya aku tersentak dibuatnya.

Dengan segera aku menghempaskan tangan itu dari tanganku untuk menatapnya dengan tajam. Aku tidak mau tertipu lagi. Aku tidak mau dia mempermainkan perasaanku ini.

"Berapa?"

"A-apa maksudmu Sasuke-k-"

"Berapa taruhan yang sekarang kalian jalankan untukku?"

"T-tidak Sasuke-kun, aku-" aku melihat matanya mulai berkaca, namun hal itu tidak serta merta membuat hatiku luluh begitu saja.

"BERAPA?" dia menutup matanya secara paksa saat aku berteriak kencang dihadapannya.

"Satu juta, dua juta, tiga juta, CEPAT KATAKAN BERAPA?" dia mulai membuka matanya yang mulai meneteskan air mata saat melihatku.

"A-aku tidak bertaruh Sasuke-kun, aku ingin memulai ini dari awal lagi denganmu."

"OMONG KOSONG! Demi uang kau mempermainkan perasaanku. Demi uang kau tega mempermalukanku. Kalian semua sama saja!"

"Sasuke-kun." dia menggengga erat tanganku saat aku ingin beranjak pergi. Namun lagi-lagi aku menghempaskannya dengan kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" aku lantas merogoh dompet yang ada dikantung belakang celanaku untuk mengambil uang ratusan ribu yang ada disana untuk aku buang kemukanya.

"Ambil! Kau tidak perlu merayuku hanya untuk uang. Aku orang mampu, aku bisa memberikan berapapun yang kau minta!" dia belum mau menyerah membuatku kembali mengambil uang yang ada didompetku.

"Kenapa, kurang? Ambil!" aku melemparkan lagi uang kemukanya, lagi dan lagi hingga pada akhirnya aku melemparkan dompetku kearahnya.

"Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi. Jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku. Aku membencimu. Aku sangat membencimu."

"Sasuke-kun hiks hiks."

Dia menangis, akupun sama, tapi aku tetap tidak akan luluh lagi karenanya. Aku meninggalkannya, meninggalkannya dia maupun kota ini. Aku ingin melupakannya sehingga aku memutuskan pergi kekota lain yang tidak akan pernah mempertemukanku lagi dengannya, cinta pertamaku yang menghancurkan apa arti dari cinta itu sendiri.

Aku membenci anak populer, sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap membenci mereka. Karena anak populer menurutku mereka sama saja, sama-sama tidak menghargai perasaan seseorang. Tidak laki-laki maupun perempuan, mereka sama saja.

-0-

TaMaT

-0-

Review selalu ditunggu. 


End file.
